greatgalacticwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercenary Armies Of Exodus
The Mercenary Army Of Exodus is a consortium of the most vicious armed mercenary forces, free colonies and war industry companies of the galaxy. While its main colonies and fleets can own independent governments, all worlds belonging to the MAOX organisation are represented as one conjoint empire. This is driven mainly by its business interests in mercenary, war industry and military training as well as being one strong army able to defend its worlds and civil colonies. Another bound is the military-driven culture and religion hailing to the god Zordor. Politcial structure In its inner circle, all Maox worlds are lead by the Maox High Council and Emperor Makharyuz Blitz, the III Dragonhearth. The supreme leader governs the entire empire with the aid of his trusted Templars coming from all different memberworlds, which are like nowadays prime ministers. Most Templar individuals had either stayed at their home planet or moved to the MAOX capital, Zordor prime. Aside the coreworld in the Zordor system and the emperor’s own colonies other Maox members are: Archeogenis Armax industries United Colonies of Ifrith (U.C.I.) Sluur The military companies specialized in different direction owns several star systems like Gamah or are controlled by their own fleets. Civil and economical governship practically own the CEO’s while diplomacy, military defence and conjoint politics are decided by the high council on Zordor. While the emperor is responsible for civil rights and law, a democracy doesn’t exist. Maox has became a capitalist organisation lead by those, who owns the money. The Emperor is outside of his core worlds nearly powerless in civil affairs and always need the agreement of his maox partner leaders. Especially the U.C.I. was an independent world often denying Zordor’s commands. But in time of threat, like the Evdraph invasion of 3001, the emperor and the military take over by declaring war law. In civil affairs, MAOX contracts are declaring the basic civil rights while a conjoint constitution doesn't exist. So, law can difference a lot in many colonies. Culture The brightest archeologists have studied the true MAOX origins for years, and the very first sign of winged sphere was way back in a time more then long forgotten by history and society, yet, resurrected by the coalition. The times of the Great Crusades on Earth, century XII. Being forgotten by history, it is known that before the colonist founders left Earth before the nuclear apocalypse, they took with them various books and art to remember their planet of origin. One peculiar box contained what its considered to be something like the Bible for Christians, the Codex Res Templum Ordo, the sacred book that had the whole MAOX past written in it... nowadays it is still being written with all the historical acts and facts of the MAOX people and the other galactic civilizations. The MAOX people truly believes in their god, Zordor, has their protector, guide and the one that shows them the path to honor, pride and chivalry. There are many battlecries in name of Zordor to boost the morale of soldiers in the field, sung proudly. Beginning as temple cult, the society is strictly militarized on one hand, but ther’re also a civil core working in the various industry sectors or living in the Zordor system as traders, artists and scientists. The main aspect of every ‘Zordorian’ (name given to the MAOX people, or sons of Zordor) is desire, that may be shown in battle or in search for knowledge and expanse. Beeing a mercenary and military culture, the zordorian ethic is different to earth’s one. Intervention in foreign wars are acceptable and honorable when regulated by buisness contracts. In civil affairs, genetic experiments are a daily use, many families own clones and the success of a company is more important than an individual worker. Aside the military, science and capitalism are the next big issues in maox culture. Strong bound still exists to the brothers of earth, as many zordorian call the human colonies of Earth alliance. So, earth is Zordors most important trading partner. History Under Recanonization Technology MAOX has a very peculiar way of technological progress. Being a coalition, the technology is influenced by various cultures, knowings, wisdom and intelligence. Various species and civilizations have different ways to use the elements around them for their survival. This leads to high-tech, very diverse and advanced tek level, therefore, medicine, industry, science and exploration now see a golden age of progress, reaching objective far beyond the wildest imagination. Yet, the military factor is obviously the one that has reached levels of unthinkable destruction. See also: Archeogenis Bio-tech